1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a capacitive load driving circuit and a droplet ejection apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a drive circuit of an ink jet head ejects ink droplets from nozzles provided respectively to piezoelectric elements provided in a piezoelectric head by supplying an analog driving signal to the piezoelectric elements provided. Since the piezoelectric elements are capacitive elements, electrostatic capacity, which is a load, of the piezoelectric head increases as the number of piezoelectric elements driven simultaneously increases. Thus, there is a problem that a waveform of a driving signal input into the piezoelectric element is weakened such that a stable operation cannot be realized.